Global positioning system (GPS) based navigation systems are becoming more common. Users can rely on receiving guidance to their destination, for anywhere. However, generally, when the user arrives at the destination, he or she must find a parking place. This can be a complicated, and time-consuming search, especially in cities where parking is scarce.